1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a leg strapping system for a leg guard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Y-shaped strapping system for a protective leg guard with only one detachable connecting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of leg guards by hockey goalies, baseball catchers and the like, are well known. These leg guards are to protect, for example, baseball catchers from thrown or batted balls, from bats and the like, while the catcher is in a standing, kneeling or squatting position. Moreover, leg guards are commonly used by hockey goalies to protect the goalie from flying pucks. In the use of these leg guards, the leg guards are, in many cases, removed and placed back up on the legs of the user many times during a single game. However, many of the strapping systems in present use for placing and removing the guards from players require considerable time by the player as a plurality of connector belts and straps are used in the leg guard strapping systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leg guard for baseball catchers, hockey goalies and the like which is easy to be put on or removed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a leg strapping system for a leg guard which includes only one detachable strap connection for attaching the leg guard to a user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a leg guard strapping system of Y-shaped configurations with two terminating ends of the Y being permanently or semi-permanently attached along one edge of the leg guard and an opposed single strap is detachably connectable to an opposed edge of the leg guard.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a Y-shaped strap system for a protective leg guard which includes strap adjusting devices therein for lengthening or shortening of the strap system to accommodate users with different sized legs.
More particularly, the present invention provides a leg guard having an outer surface, an inner surface, and opposed first and second edges extending along the periphery of the surfaces wherein the inner surface is configured to receive a leg therein. A Y-shaped strap system is provided to strap the leg guards in place to protect the shin portion of the leg of the wearer. First and second leg straps define a V-shaped portion of the Y-shaped strap system. A first end of the first leg strap is attached along an upper portion of the first edge and a first end of the second leg strap is attached along a lower portion of the first edge. A third leg strap is provided wherein the third strap has a first end which is detachably connectable to a middle portion of the second edge. The third strap is provided with a second end opposed to the first end which is attached to second ends of the first and second straps. The location of the Y-strap follows the shape of the posterior aspect of the leg and the calf muscles. The top portion of the strap is above and proximal to the maximum convex area of the calf and the lower strap is below and distal to this region.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.